A Little Bit of Luck
by ATwistedSista
Summary: Spencer Reid always relied on the timeless words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Morgan/Reid, SLASH


Title: A Little Bit of Luck Rating: PG, a little cursing and details of a crime Summary: Spencer Reid always relied on the timeless words of Obi-Wan Kenobi, "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck.  
Spoilers: "Someone's Watching" and "No Way Out: Part Two", slight mentions Disclaimer: *La sigh* I don't own this show or these characters

Spencer Reid always relied on the timeless words of Obi-wan Kenobi, "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." In his case, truer words never spoken. He was never given the chance at a normal unbringing. As if being born a genius wasn't enough to make things difficult fo him, he had a mother who was a paraniod schizophrenic and would go in and out of reality. And his father, unble to deal with the stress, worked as much as possilbe until he just left. He was picked mercilessly by people he had done nothing to in high school, and in college, he was looked down upon by the students and called a freak. He decided at an early age he couldn't depend on anyone but himself, that it was him against the world.

But all that changed when he joined the BAU. At first, things were awkward, the team looking at him strange when he spouted out random statistics important to the case. In his letters to his mother, he wrote about his worries that he would never find his place in the world, that he would always be an outsider. Then gradually things began to shift. He began to realize that the light teasing from Elle and Morgan had no hurtful intentions behind them, and that yes, Hotch could, in fact, smile. And then one night, he had a really bad dream. He always dreaded cases involving children, and this one was no different. The unsub was recreating the Wineville Chicken Coop murders from the late 1920's. Eight precious little boys were kidnapped, molested, and murdered, the unsub burying their remains with quicklime out in the desert. After the case was over, he had a nightmare on the plane home that he was one of the boys. He remembered crying out for help, but no one came. Then, the man began removed his clothes, he jolted from sleep by someone shaking him. It was Morgan. Without a word, Spencer wrapped his arms around the other man's neck and began to cried. Morgan didn't ask questions, just rubbed Spencer's back and whispered soft reassurances into his ear. Looking back, he believed it was at that moment that he began to fall for Derek Morgan.

Spencer always knew he was gay. He figured it was just another thing to make him stand out. He only had one boyfriend of sorts. His name was Michael Scofield. The thing that Spencer would always remember about him was that he had the most intense blue eyes. They met two months before Spencer had to put his mother away. Michael held him through the nights when he cried himself over the guilt he felt. They parted on good terms when Michael moved back to Chicago and still this day talk through e-mails. But Morgan was different from Michael. While he constantly put up this front that he was a tough guy and a ladies' man, Spencer couldn't help but wonder if it was all an act. The Lila Archer case was when things got interested. Morgan was jealous! Spencer could tell because the older man's usual taunts had a bitter end to them. He was very proud of himself when he called Morgan out on the plane home and kissed him. He had hoped that Morgan would respond positively, but instead he pushed him away and told him to put it out of his mind.

Spencer was crushed, to say the least. That was when his old insecurities swooped back in, saying in the voices of his tormentors, "Of course he didn't want you! You are a freak! Derek Morgan could have anyone he pleased, why would he choose YOU!" So Spencer retreated back into himself. The argument he overheard between Morgan and Garcia didn't help matters either. The voices hissed, "It wasn't enough that you destroyed your own friendship with Morgan, you have to ruin the one he has with Penelope!" Later that night, he went to her apartment and told her not to be angry with Morgan because Spencer did something stupid. She just shook her head and said, "Sweetness, you two are perfect for each other. He's just too stupid to admit it yet."

She told Spencer to be patient, that one day Morgan would pull his head out of his "gorgeous, well-shaped" ass. But with each day that passed, Spencer began to lose a little more hope. Finally an explosion knocked some sense into the older man. That night, after their very intense kiss in front of his apartment building, they went upstairs and collasped on his bed into a very deep sleep. The next morning, Spencer didn't want to open his eyes, convinced that it had been a very, very good dream. Then the smells of a well-cooked breakfast wafted into his bedroom and he opened his eyes to see Morgan standing in front of him holding a giant platter of food and two mugs of coffee.

Now, to say they didn't have problems or that their relationship was perfect would be a lie. They had spent most of their adult lives living alone, so learning how to share their space with another person was difficult. Spencer was a neat freak, while Morgan was a bit of a slob. Many of their first fights had to do with Morgan leaving his dirty clothes all over Spencer's room floor instead of in the hamper. Although Spencer knew he had quirks that made Morgan go through the roof. Like the times that Spencer couldn't stop rambling sports statistics while Morgan was trying to watch a game. Or that he flat-out refused to let Clooney sleep in the room with them at night for fear that the dog would climb on his face and smother him in his sleep. In the first six months of their relationship, they broke up three times. But it was only a few hours before Garcia played Switzerland and explained:

"Spencie-poo, he will not get rid of his dog. He has had Clooney for three years."

"Chocolate Thunder, I understand that you were concerned, but calling Spencer a junkie just because he used to have two unused vials of Dilaudid was uncalled for. He's going to NA meetings and the vials are now gone."

"Spencer Reid, his place is much, much bigger. You barely fit your things in your own apartment. Move in with him!"

When they moved in together, that was when things started to settle down. Morgan finally began to pick up after himself, and Spencer finally had to realize that not everything in the kitchen had to be alphabetized. Their one year anniversary was interrupted by Frank's reemerging and its deadly consequences. But that situation brought another issue into light, something that Spencer had always thought about: children. Despite everything that he had going against him, he always wanted to have kids of his own and give them the upbringing he never had. When he brought this up with Morgan, the older man frowned and asked, "What brought this on, pretty boy?"

They were in bed and Spencer moved closer, murmuring against dark skin, "To be honest, I just want a family. With what we do, any moment can be our last, and I want to do everything I can to make the most of this life I have. And I know there isn't anyone I want to do that with but you."

He looked up into Morgan's eyes and asked, "Start a family with me?"

He, of course, said yes, and they began to form a plan. At first, Spencer had just wanted to adopt, but instead Morgan suggested asking Garcia to be their surrogate. Spencer was hesitant, nervous that she would say no for some unknown reason. Two days after they made their decision, they invited Garcia over for dinner. Morgan was cooking while Spencer was in their bedroom, freaking out about his outfit. He rushed down the hallway and planted himself in the middle of the living room, wearing only a blue dress shirt, his boxer briefs, and a pair of mismatched socks. In each hand he held a pair of pants, one black, the other grey. He thrusted them forward and stated, "I can't decide, you do it."

He glared when he saw his lover roll his eyes and said in a soothing tone, "The black one. They make your butt good."

Spencer stood there, completely baffled, and asked, "How can you be so calm about this? We're going to ask Penelope to help us have children, and you're acting as though we're just asking her to watch Clooney for the weekend."

It was then that he heard Morgan take his deep let-me-calm-down-so-I-don't-hurt-you breath and stated, "If we're going to do this, can you at least put your pants on?"

Spencer did as he was told, tossing the stray pair on the couch. He didn't bother tucking his shirt in because his nerves were too frazzled at the moment. He watched Morgan's every move from the kitchen, trying to spot the tiniest sign of irritation. Instead he took Spencer's hands and placed them on the back of his neck before resting his own on Spencer's narrow hips. Spencer couldn't help but fidget under that dark gaze and he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, pretty boy," Morgan dismissed. "I'm just waiting for the day that you stop waiting for the bottom to drop out. You're a good person, Spencer, and you deserve to be happy."

Tears misted over Spencer's eyes and he choked past the lump in his throat, "I know. I'm just not used to being this happy. Good things never happened to me often, so when they did, I waited for them to fall apart."

"We won't fall apart, Spencer," Morgan insisted. "The only way I'm leaving you is if an unsub puts a bullet in my head."

Spencer grimaced and hiccupped, "D-don't talk like that. I can't think about you dead."

Morgan smiled and gave Spencer a light peck on the lips. Garcia arrived five minutes after Spencer finally ended his thirty minutes debate on what shoes to wear. She was dressed in a bright pink dress and ruby red heels. She sauntered into the apartment and greeted, "Hello, my doves. Food almost done? Cause I am famished!"

"Almost, baby girl," Morgan replied smoothly, giving her a one-armed hug.

Garcia smiled at Spencer and teased, "You better feel lucky that this man is ridiculously in love with you, or he would be mine!"

Morgan squeezed her and said lightly, "He may be my lover, but you will always be my tech goddess."

Spencer smiled at the sweet exchange between friends and decided to join the conversation. He moved closer to them and said, "You should feel lucky, too, Penelope. I'm sure that there are plenty of women who wish they were the tech goddess of Derek Morgan."

Garcia snorted. "As if. They want your spot, sweetness. Remember, you're the one who gets to go to bed every night with this hunk of burning love."

Morgan chuckled and headed back to the kitchen, saying, "You two are a dangerous combination."

Garcia dismissed his comment with a wave of her hand, and then insisted on helping Spencer set the table. He and Morgan had previously discussed that they would ask Garcia about being their surrogate during desert. Spencer hoped that by then he wouldn't be a complete nervous wreak. Morgan had prepared a simple yet delicious meal: spaghetti and meatballs, a salad, and garlic bread, and for desert, strawberry cheesecake. Dinner was dished out quickly, and they raved about Morgan's cooking to the point that he was blushing. During a lull in the conversation, Garcia took a sip of her tea and said, "Now as much as I love spending time with my favorite interracial couple, I feel like there's a reason behind this dinner."

Morgan and Spencer shared a look and Spencer surprised them both by speaking up.

"Yes, there is," he replied softly. "Derek and I have been talking about how insane this job can be and how we want to make the most of our relationship."

Spencer stopped to take a sip of his drink before saying, "We want children of our own, and we would like you to be our surrogate."

Garcia's jaw dropped and Spencer could swear he saw tears in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, confirming his suspicion, and cleared her throat, saying, "Wow, I am...flattered and extremely honored that you two would want me-"

"Baby girl, there isn't anyone else we would choose," Morgan said with a smile.

"So is that a yes?" Spencer asked eagerly.

Garcia scoffed and smacked his arm, exclaiming, "Of course that's a yes! How could I say no?"

The rest of the evening wen along famously, with Morgan telling Garcia all about Spencer's fears of her saying no. Which led to more physical abuse from her. Garcia demanded they started getting the ball rolling as quickly as possible, not fazed by what her involvement entailed. And as they sat around the table, eating cheesecake, Spencer remembered the words of Jane Howard: Call it a clan, call if a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one. 


End file.
